


to make up with romance (and presents)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Speed Dating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Kimi and Antonio blame themselves for a bad date and decide to buy cute presents to make up for it.Or a fluffy drabble where Iceman and Gio are as foolish as adorable.
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen
Kudos: 22





	to make up with romance (and presents)

—Ugh can you keep calm and stop shouting?- Antonio stared at him indignantly.  
  


—For fuck’s sake Kimi! Do you want to kill us or what?  
  


—I was only going 180...  
  


—On a public street, at night and after drinking!  
  


—I'm sorry...?  
  


—Ugh, this was one of our worst dates.

Kimi didn't say anything else and sighed. Lately he didn't know whether it was him being too careless, or Antonio being too annoying.

One way or another, they'd end their dating night arguing, and while neither of them liked it, they didn't know how to avoid it.

The blond thought that maybe and just maybe he was underestimating things, after all, Gio wasn't like his previous conquests. Besides being a guy, the Italian wasn't going to just nod and laugh at everything he did. No, he would let him know when he didn't like something, besides being passionate in his defences and liking things much more fun or romantic than he did.

That was what he liked most about his boyfriend.

Antonio, on the other hand, had a heart full of fear. Afraid that because of his stupid impulses or constant whining, Kimi would decide to leave him.

Well, he certainly knew the older man loved him, but he also knew he wouldn't put up with his bad mood forever.

When they arrived at the hotel where they were staying, they walked silently down the hallway to the Italian's room.

—Do you want to come and spend some time? Gio asked.

  
—No, I'm too tired. But I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast.- The other replied dryly, and after a little kiss, he continued walking to his own room.  
  


Antonio panicked, Kimi never said no to spend the night with him. So the first thing he did when he entered the room was to send a text message to Sebastian, who moments later called him.

  
"Antonio? Are you okay?"

  
—Y-Yes. I... sorry about the hour, I just need your help, you're the only one who knows Kimi better than I do.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
—What can I give him as an apology and try to win him back? He's acting weird, very dry Seb. I think he wants to dump me and I-I need ....

  
"Woah, easy. Breathe... I doubt he wants to dump you, but if you need gift ideas, try sunglasses, swiss chocolate, or something for his kids" The other sighed deeply from his side of the line.

  
—Sunnies, chocolate, children. Got it. Good night, Seb.

  
—Good night, and don't worry.

  
Seb hung up the phone as he watched Charles on the other side of the room hang up his own phone and come by his side smirking.

  
—Can you believe that Kimi called me to ask for Pierre's number because he needs advice..?

  
—Advice on what to give Antonio?.- The blond finished the sentence.

  
—Yes! How did you know?

  
—Ugh it’s just these two are so predictable.

* * *

Two days later, just hours before the start of the track activity, Antonio invited Kimi to lunch, and they couldn't help but be surprised when they noticed that they both came loaded down with bags and boxes.

  
—Did you go shopping, _caro_?- the Finn asked with a smirk.

  
—I should be asking that! It's rare for you to go shopping here. What did you bring?

  
—A couple of things I thought you might like. I wanted to make up for our last date…- He said, handing him the bags with a clear and refined logo on each of them.

  
— _Versace_?! How did you get these?

  
—Pierre told me you liked some of the jackets and accessories from the 2020 otumn collection. I was surprised because you don't usually wear designer clothes, your cheap taste doesn't let you.- Antonio pushed him slightly for that. Kimi laughed. —Whatever, I hope it's enough.

  
—Are you kidding? This makes up for like… a 100 years of bad dating! Oh god, Kimi… and I thought you were tired of me.- He said throwing himself on top of the Finn. The other one gently squeezed his body and stroked his hair.

  
—You're crazy. 

  
—I'm not! I even called Sebastian to ask him what should I get you.- He said pointing to his bags.

  
—Let me guess.... Sweets, sunglasses or children's toys?

  
—All three, actually.- Answered a bit embarrassed. Kimi rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger one by the neck to kiss him.

  
—Thanks.

  
—We're good, right?.- Antonio asked as he pulled away. Kimi rubbed their noses and nodded.

  
—Yes. Too much romance for one day I think.

  
—Well, if you're not too overwhelmed or tired later, stop by my room before dinner. You still owe me a night after you stood me up the other day.- The Italian said before winking and leaving to join his team.

Kimi followed him moments later, after picking up all the gifts that were scattered around the place.


End file.
